Question: $\Huge{20}\div{10}={{?}}$
${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ ${{11}}$ ${{12}}$ ${{13}}$ ${{14}}$ ${{15}}$ ${{16}}$ ${{17}}$ ${{18}}$ ${{19}}$ ${{20}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{20}\div{10}={2}$